A la goupille près
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: L'utilisation d'objets moldus peut mener à bien des choses...


Harry Potter : À la goupille près

Personnages : Voldemort & Harry

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Parodie/Humour (comme c'est étonnant)

Résumé : L'utilisation d'objets moldus peut mener à bien des choses...

Mot de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que j'avais dis que je travaillerais un peu plus sur mes fics pendant mes vacances, mais mon ordi à décider d'effacer les deux OS que j'avais écrit … et ça m'a un peu découragé… Déjà que j'ai pas énormément d'inspiration en ce moment. Enfin bref ! Dès que j'aurais la foi je réécrirai ces malheureuses victimes de la cruauté de mon ordi ! En attendant voici un autre OS que j'ai réussi à écrire il y a environ deux semaines. Je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire, cet OS a été corrigé par Grell et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **À la goupille près**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle regardait avec un intérêt grandissant l'objet face à lui : une télévision ! Comment se fait-il que le plus grand Dark Lord du vingtième siècle se retrouve devant l'un des objets les plus moldus qui soient ?

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il passait tout son temps enfermé dans une quelconque pièce obscure à pousser des rires machiavéliques ; même si certes, il était Lord Voldemort, mage noir activement recherché. On pouvait même dire le plus recherché du moment (quoique, les Aurors et le ministère avaient trop peur de lui) !

Bref, tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'apposer un sortilège type Glamour pour sortir incognito. Il avait passé les quinze dernières années de sa vie sous forme de larve, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se mettre à la page. Et beaucoup de ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait surpris. Comment diable Fudge avait-il pu être nommé Ministre de la Magie !? La communauté sorcière était camée aux feuilles de Mandragore le jour des élections ?

Voldemort secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était dans le monde moldu (pour mieux connaître ses ennemis évidemment) et il avait été profondément étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y était plus allé depuis qu'il était diplômé de Hogwarts et il se sentait un peu perdu.

Il regarda la télévision avec un intérêt qui aurait pu paraître adorable si le programme ne portait pas sur les armes de guerre en vente libre sur le marché noir. Voldemort avait les yeux brillants en voyant les dégâts causés par les fusils, les mitraillettes, les lance-roquettes et autres grenades. Ses yeux pétillaient tellement qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec Dumbledore.

\- « J'en veux ! », s'exclama-t-il avec le sourire d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Après avoir trouvé un coin sombre, Tom transplana et hâta ses Death Eaters pour qu'ils trouvent ces armes.

Les mois passèrent, son plan fonctionnait sans accrocs. Dans quelques heures Harry Potter, son dernier ennemi, serait mort et il pourrait enfin régner sur l'Angleterre magique avant de dominer le monde !

Ils étaient face à face, enfin ! Le rejeton Potter venait de lui apprendre que ses amis et lui avaient détruits ses Horcruxes. Petit con ! Il en fabriquerait d'autres à la fin de cette bataille de toute façon.

Tom et Harry, en s'affrontant, s'étaient petit à petit éloignés de l'école, dans une parodie de jeu du chat et de la souris. Ils étaient maintenant au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

Les sorts qu'ils s'étaient envoyés avaient de nouveaux fusionnés (ça devenait une habitude des plus agaçantes pour le Dark Lord) pour ensuite les désarmer au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry était désarmé et désemparé, il n'arrivait pas à voir où était tombé sa baguette dans l'obscurité ambiante.

\- « Je t'ai enfin à ma merci Harry Potter », ricana Voldemort.

Il sortit quelque chose de sous sa cape, sous l'œil horrifié de Harry qui se demandait s'il avait une baguette de secours. Un léger cliquetis résonna dans le silence.

\- « Meuuuuurs ! », hurla Voldemort en lançant quelque chose sur son ennemi.

L'objet atterrit à quelques centimètres des pieds d'Harry. Intrigué, il se baissa pour le ramasser. Le Survivant sentit ses sourcils se hausser violemment en découvrant un cylindre métallique qu'il reconnut comme étant une… goupille de grenade ! Il releva la tête assez tôt pour voir la grenade dégoupillée dans les mains du mage noir avant qu'elle ne se déclenche…

Le bruit de l'explosion retentit jusqu'au château.

\- « Pas besoin d'être un Ravenclaw pour savoir dans quel état il est ce boulet... » se dit Harry.

Il ramassa de nouveau la goupille qu'il avait fait tomber et retourna aux portes de Hogwarts où les Death Eaters se faisaient lentement mais sûrement botter les fesses.

Lorsqu'Harry réapparut à la lisière de la forêt, cela sembla stopper tout le monde. Hermione se jeta sur son meilleur ami, heureuse de le voir en vie.

\- « Où est Voldemort ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- « Mort… Il s'est fait sauté sans le vouloir… », gloussa Harry en montrant la goupille de grenade.

Hermione éberluée eut un rire un peu hystérique.

\- « Best Darwin Award ever ! »

Morale de l'histoire, si on est un sorcier et qu'on n'est pas familier avec les objets moldus, il vaut mieux éviter de les utiliser… surtout si ce sont des armes !

* * *

 _PS :_ Je sais que j'ai utilisé les termes anglophones, sauf pour moldu, tout simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à utiliser le terme "muggle" j'y suis tellement pas habituée que ça ne me vient pas naturellement. Par conséquent, j'ai préféré utiliser la version française.J'espère que cela n'aura pas gêné votre lecture :/

Euh Review ?


End file.
